Sonny
Sonny Forelli is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a central character and the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and is mentioned in "The Introduction", a prequel for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Sonny Forelli is an Italian-American mobster and the Don of the Liberty City-based Forelli crime family as of 1986. A friend and the boss of GTA Vice City protagonist Tommy Vercetti, Sonny sends Vercetti to Vice City, wishing to establish drug trade businesses there. Sonny isvoiced by Tom Sizemore. History Background Sonny was born into the Liberty City-based Forelli crime family, an Italian-American mob; Sonny joined the family's ranks, eventually rising to power in a young age. Under Sonny's reign, the Forellis became the most powerful crime organization in Liberty City, with Sonny having a major influence in the business of racketeering, gambling, union trouble, corruption and prostitution in the area. Prior to the 1970's, Sonny became a friend and the boss of fellow mobster Tommy Vercetti, employing Tommy as his hitman. However, likely due to Tommy's rising reputation and power in Liberty City's underworld, the Forelli Don became disdainful and jealous towards the latter, opting to remove Tommy from the way. In 1971, Sonny sent Tommy to Harwood to assassinate a key mobster; however, when Tommy arrived, he found himself surrounded by eleven hitmen. Despite being outnumbered, Tommy managed to kill the hitmen, but was arrested and convicted of eleven counts of murder. Unbeknownst to Tommy, the eleven man ambush was ordered by Sonny himself. Due to Sonny and the Forelli family's connections, the Forelli hitman was spared death penalty or life imprisonment. ''Events of Gta Vice City'' Drug deal :"Vice City is twenty-four carat gold these days. The Colombians, the Mexicans. Hell, even those Cuban refugees are cutting themselves a piece of some nice action." :―Sonny, regarding Vice City, "In The Beginning...." :By 1986, the Forellis are still the most powerful organization in Liberty City, with Sonny wishing to enter the family into the drug dealing business. Due to Tommy being released from prison the same year, Sonny decides to send him to Vice City, wishing to have Tommy establish a drug trading business in the city while also keeping him far away from Liberty City, believing Tommy's presence in LC will be bad for the Forellis' business. Sonny has Ken Rosenberg, a Vice City-based lawyer who works for the Forellis, set a cocaine deal with Lance and Victor Vance, with the deal is also being organized by Rosenberg's associate, Juan Cortez. With the deal set in Viceport next to a compound, Tommy is sent accompanied by Rosenberg and fellow Forelli men Harry and Lee. The deal, however, goes wrong when a group of hitmen kills Harry, Lee and one of the dealers, forcing Tommy and Ken to abandon the cocaine and Sonny's money. Shortly afterwards, Tommy contacts Sonny from the Ocean View Hotel, revealing of the ambush on the deal. Furious over Tommy's failure, Sonny agrees to let Tommy investigate and punish the men responsible for the ambush, although the Forelli Don also warns Tommy of not making a fool of himself. Supervision over TommyEdit ::"Where's the goddamn money!? Where's the goddamn stuff!? And where's my cut of your new action!? You are making an idiot out of me, Tommy, and I'm not laughing yet." ::―Sonny, in his third phone call to Tommy. While Tommy continues searching for suspects related to the drug deal, Sonny remains with contact with him, supervisioning Tommy's actions. Throughout Tommy's time in Vice City, Sonny contacts him three times. In his first call, after Tommy has intimidated juries who were on Sonny's cousin Giorgio's case, Sonny merely reminds Tommy to find the stolen money, while also warning him about being a potentially unreliable person. Tommy eventually finds out that drug baron Ricardo Diaz was the man who ordered the hit on the drug deal, and kills him, slowly becoming the new crimelord in Vice City. After hearing about Tommy's latest actions while the latter didn't inform him of finding out and killing the man responsible, Sonny calls him again, warning to not forget about the Forellis. Irritated at Tommy for ignoring the Forellis, not giving them a cut from his businesses, and not even repaying his debt, Sonny calls Tommy again, furiously questioning him over his actions and lack of contact with the family. Sonny also threatens to have Ken's family killed. Mission Appearances * In The Beginning... (Boss) * An Old Friend (Boss) * Jury Fury (Post-mission phone call) * Random mission (Post-mission phone call) Category:Browse